


Happy New Year?

by Obviously_Sherlocked_Anya



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Drunkenness, Idiots, Kissing, M/M, No Shagging John, Oops, This was for a special little lady, Tipsy Nose Kisses, Wine, happy new year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obviously_Sherlocked_Anya/pseuds/Obviously_Sherlocked_Anya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock are drunk, and can't even tell which hand of the clock is on which number. So, they celebrate the break into the new year with their own internal clocks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year?

**Author's Note:**

> This is so stupid, I'm sorry. I wrote this for someone, like, last year (obviously), so it's just a page and a half of fluffy, drunken Johnlock feels. The End. Enjoy, babes. <3 xx

Sherlock huffed a laugh, gladly taking another sip from his glass, before swirling the crimson liquid in slow circles, eyeing his companion, who was taking a swig from his own beer bottle.

“Enjoying yourself, Watson?”

“Absolutely. You?” John’s voice held a chipper tone, and the hint of a drunken hiccup.

“Mm, it’s not terribly displeasing.”

“Oh, can’t you just loosen up, for once? Come on, over here,” John hooked a finger, gesturing Sherlock closer. He craved a bit of warmth. Sherlock’s lips pulled into a devious little smirk, and he crawled over, snuggling his body against John’s, the doctor’s arm quick to drape itself over Sherlock’s shoulders, holding him steady.

“Attaboy.”

“You’re drunk.”

“So are you.”

“What ever shall we do about it?”

“A shag seems nice.”

“You’re not getting a shag, John.”

“Aw, please?”

“No!”

John giggled brightly, and leaned over, pecking Sherlock’s cheek adoringly.

“No?”

“No.”

“Pity.”

Sherlock gave a unimpressed roll of his eyes, before taking a large swallow of his wine, downing most of the remaining amount, laughing. He returned the kiss, planting one on the tip of John’s nose, pinched pink from the alcohol.

“You’re a terrible tease, Sherlock.” John murmured affectionately, before he leaned over, and fit his lips against Sherlock’s appropriately. Sherlock hummed appreciatively, and he responded well, his eyes fluttering in utter bliss, encouraged his drunken state. They eventually parted for breath, soon breaking into a hilarious, warm fit of giggles.

“Happy New Year?” John attempted to add logic to the sudden kiss. It didn’t fool Sherlock.

“Quite.”

Sherlock said no more, he only kissed John again, helping to set down drinks, before his body crawled atop John’s, and they began to discover new found feelings (and cocks) in spirit of the new year. **  
**


End file.
